My Little Pony: My New Guest
by Fiction Power
Summary: The Story about man who hade no friends at school, was always picked and was beat on for being a instinctual brony. He thought his life could't get better. Little did he know he was wrong.


I was just you average 19-year-old person. My life on the other hand was a complete disaster. I was a brony and the only one in my school who was during my high school years. My favorite character was Princess Luna because like her I prefered the night over the day. So when I got caught watching my little puny on my laptop at school. Well let's just say thing got bad fast because I had gotten bullied for my entire high school years had no friends at all and was beat up every day. I finished top of my classes. So most of the people who hade bullied me made me do their home work untill they either got caught or worse they graduated but if they got caught they would beat on me harder thinking I told on them. Not the best way to spend high school but I put up with it. When I finally with almost all the awards. I got out of school I got a job at the local convenance store saving up for university.

I was just about finished my shift. My last customers was my most hatted high school bully Jayce and his group of thugs.

"Hey nerd still watching that little girl show." he said laughing.

Oh man I wanted to punch him in the face but I didn't want to get fired because my boss was right beside me.

"How may I help you?" I said with an angry stern look on my face.

"Yea you can help me by shutting up and getting me the pack smokes I usually get." he said still laughing.

I turned around and got the smocks and put them on the table. "Anything else?" I said with the same stern voice.

"No that's all loser" he said with a smirk.

"Ok that comes to $12.75." I said still angry.

"Ok here you go." As he said that he trough the change at my face then he grabbed the smocks and ran off.

"Why does he have to shop here." I said to myself still angry as I picked up the change and put it in the register.

"Well Boss I'm done for the day." I said to him as I walked to the back to get my stuff. once I got back to the front door he told me to have a nice weekend as I left.

I decided to talk a walk in the park to calm down after a busy day. It was 10pm and there was no one around. They stars were out and there was a full moon. I always like taking a walk at night. It always so calming. I then walked up to a hill and lied down on it because tonight felt different for some reason. I then pulled out my MP3 player and started to play my favorite song. children of the night As I sung it word for word.

* * *

Come, little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come, little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows. Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not, poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions. Hush now, dear children, it must be this way. Too weary of life and deceptions. Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away. Into the calm and the quiet.

(Wanted to add the Oooo's but that would be nearly impossible.)

Come, little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment. Come, little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows.

* * *

After the song hade ended the moon started to glow more and more. Then there was a small flash and something shot out of the moon and started flying towards me. I was staring in aw as it got closer and closer. Then it went over my head and into the bushes behind me with a load crash. When I finally came to my senses I went to see what it was. Once I got to the crash site I couldn't belive at what I found. Inside the crater was a pony but not just anypony. It was Princess Luna. I jumped into the crater to get a better look at her. As I looked her over I saw that she had a lot of wounds and she was bleeding. There was only 1 thing I could do. I picked her up and carried her down the hill and back to my apartment. We got lucky and no one saw use as I carried her into my Apartment. After I got to the bedroom I placed her down and pulled out my first aid kit that I had for emergency and treated her wounds to the best of my abilities. She didn't have any large amount of blood loss so that took some of the stress away. Then I pulled the shet out from under her and put it over her to let her rest as I left the room. It was 10pm when I got Luna to my apartment and after treating her wounds I decided to have something to eat as I let her rest. I went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich and grabbed a carrot for Luna because I had no idea what Luna ate placed my sandwich on the table in my living room. Then I took the carrot and placed it beside her incase Luna woke up and was hungry. As I was about to walk out the door I heard nibbling and turned my head to see Luna eating the carrot. That made me smile as I walked out the door to let her get some more rest. I went back to my living room to eat my sandwich and eat it when I turned on my Tv and the news was on I couldn't belive it there was news already about the crash. The reporter said that something had made its way throw the atmosphere and crashed in this local park and that whatever crashed was gone. I turned the Tv off and ate my sandwich and went to go check in on Luna again. Once I got to Luna I was happy to see that the carrot was gone and that she was resting again. I walked up and sat on the bed beside her and started to gently rub her back. Then She woke up and looked at me. She hade a look of shock and jumped out of the bed but she fell to the floor due to her injuries.

"Don`t move your hurt." I said to her in a calm voice as I picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Who are you!?" she said in a scared shaky voice.

"My name is Tyler and don't worry I won't hurt you." I said in the same calm voice.

"where am I?" She asked calmly.

"You are on planet Earth." I said in the same calm voice.

"So I am no longer in Equestria then... right?" She asked

"No you are not. Now you need to rest and regain your strength." I said to her.

Then after she was completely calmed down she fell asleep. I grabbed one of the extra pillows and a spare blanket from the closet in my bed room and went back to the couch and placed the blanket on it. Then I went to the balcony and started to star into the night sky. I was staring into the moon for about 5 minutes untill...

"What are you doing Tyler?" I asked a confused Luna

"Just looking at the Moon and the stars." I said in a calm voice.

"Why?" Asked a still confused Luna.

"I just always liked watching the moon and the stars at night it looks so beautiful."

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Yes really and shouldn't you be resting?" I said to her.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my wounds." Said Luna with a smile.

"Oh it was nothing you were hurt and I couldn't let you just lie there." I said to her returning the smile.

"Well im going back to the bed then ok." said Luna as she turned towards the bedroom door.

"Ok goodnight Luna." I said walking back inside.

Goodnight Tyler. said Luna as she returned to the bedroom.

Then I closed the door to the balcony and went over the couch and placed the blanket over me and went to sleep

My dream was about the experience when I met Luna she had always been my favorite pony from my little pony. I couldn't belive I was actually meting the real Luna. This whole day felt like a dream to me but it was really real. All I could do was wait untill tomorrow and I couldn't wait. The next morning was like another I got up and went to my bathroom and took my shower, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and got a fresh pair of cloths from the draws I kept in the bathroom so I could change after my shower. After I had finished my morning routine I went to check Luna. She was a wake and was sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning Luna" I said with a smile.

"Good morning Tyler." Said Luna returning my smile.

"So Luna what would you like to eat this morning?" I asked her.

"Just a salad would be fine if that s alright with you?" said Luna.

"Its more than alright Luna you're my guest but is there anything you want on it?" I asked Luna

"I don't want to bother you." said Luna blushing a little.

"It wouldn't bother me in the slightest." I said with a smile.

"Ok then do you have any blue berries?" Asked Luna

"Yes In fact I do." I said with a smile. Il be right back with it. I said to Luna as I was about to walk out the door.

"Wait Tyler could I trouble you for 1 more thing?" asked Luna.

"And that would be?" I asked Luna.

"Do you have a hair Brush I could use?" asked Luna.

Sure I do Il go get it.

So I went to the bathroom to get the hair brush for Luna. I found it where I left it after I brushed my hair. Then I took it back to Luna but once I got through the door the hair brushed flew out of my hand and over to Luna. I looked at her horn to see it was glowing. so that ment she was using her magic to brush her hair. Then I walked to the kitchen to To make our salads. After I hade finished them I took them back to the bedroom and gave Luna hers. Witch she ate happily. After we finished the salads I heard a Knocking on my door. I went to Answer it but then I heard a voice say This is the police open up. I told Luna to hide. as I walked out the bedroom door and to the entrance way. I got to the door and opened it and 3 police officers came in.

The tallest one said "We have reason to belive you were in the park a little before the crash and we have a permit to search the residents."

I couldn't belive it. What if they found Luna. They would take her away and me for questioning about why there was a magical pony from a Tv show doing in my apartment. Then the police searched my apartment. I had no idea where Luna was hiding so I couldn't warn her. Then I saw one of the officers enter my bedroom. My eyes went huge at the fact that Luna might be in there. I just got to the door then I heard.

"Well well well what do we have here." said the officer.

What's going to happen next did he find Luna. Will I be put in jail. Will My life be destroyed! (probably not) Find out on the next installment of


End file.
